lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Miskatonic University
" published by Chaosium]] Miskatonic University is a fictional university located in Arkham, a fictitious town in Essex County, Massachusetts. It is named after the Miskatonic River, which flows through the town. After first appearing in H. P. Lovecraft's 1922 story "Herbert West--Reanimator", the school appeared in numerous Cthulhu Mythos stories by Lovecraft and other writers. The story "The Dunwich Horror" implies that Miskatonic University is a highly prestigious university, on par with Harvard University, and that Harvard and Miskatonic are the two most popular schools for the children of the Massachusetts “Old Gentry”. The university also appears in the Call of Cthulhu role-playing game based on the mythos. The school is the most famous institution in the imaginary setting known as Lovecraft Country. Campus Miskatonic University is modeled on northeastern Ivy League institutions of Lovecraft's day, like Harvard University, Yale University, Dartmouth and especially Brown University of his hometown Providence, Rhode Island; which Lovecraft himself wished to attend.Ross Wells. 2002. EXploZion! iUniverse. p. 15 In Lovecraft's stories, the university's student body is implied to be all-male, much like northeastern universities of Lovecraft's time. The only female student mentioned is Asenath Waite, of Lovecraft's "The Thing on the Doorstep" (1937).Pearsall, "Miskatonic University", The Lovecraft Lexicon, p. 281. Miskatonic University is famous for its collection of Cthulhu Mythos arcane literature and occult books. The library holds one of the very few genuine copies of the Necronomicon. Other tomes include the Unaussprechlichen Kulten by Friedrich von Junzt and the fragmentary Book of Eibon. Miskatonic has a medical school, as featured in "Herbert West'—'''Reanimator". Interpretations by other authors and fans differ as to whether mystical and Mythos studies at the University are covert or overt. In the first interpretation, which follows Lovecraftian literary traditions, Miskatonic University is an apparently ordinary university whose occult undercurrent only occasionally breaks the surface. In the second, more common in comedic and role-playing game works (and in Miskatonic University paraphernalia), Mythos and strange elements are overtly displayed Miskatonic University and form part of its campus cultural identity. To represent Miskatonic University in their The Whisperer in Darkness film in 2009, the H.P. Lovecraft Historical Society chose Mount Holyoke College. The film uses Pasadena City College for interior scenes of the school.''The Whisperer in Darkness. Dir. Sean Branney. 2011. DVD. Fungi, LLC, 2012. Special Features disc. "The Whisperer Behind the Scenes." Miskatonic Museum Located on the University campus the museum holds a piece of jewelry from the Deep Ones. Faculty Lovecraft's work The following table lists the professors of Miskatonic University and their respective departments from Lovecraft's stories.A History of The Necronomicon. ISBN 0-318-04715-2., pp. 281–2. (List of professors.) Other authors' work Gallery Miskatonic_University_(Igor_Kirdeika).jpg Miskatonic_University_(Joseph_Diaz).jpg Reference guides Chaosium Press published several guides to the 1920s Miskatonic University. The first was a lengthy section in 'Arkham Unveiled' (1990) by Keith Herber with others and put a full university setting around existing H. P. Lovecraftian Mythos references. The second was Miskatonic University (1995), a full-length book by Sandy Antunes. Subtitled 'Where Science Meets the Mythos', this edition tried to merge and reconcile the Chaosium setting of 'Arkham Unveiled', the original Mythos sources, and historical 'period' details derived especially from 1920s Boston University, while also adding new items to the setting. A copy of this out-of-print book is in Boston University's Special Collections, and Chaosium granted rights in 1997 to the Miskatonic University website to reuse some of this material for their website. The third was a new edition of 'Miskatonic University' (2005) by 'Sam Johnson & friends' published in late 2005. This edition reworked the previous book and added more mystical and mythos game elements. Joan Stanley published a small book, Ex Libris Miskatonici: A Catalogue of Selected Items from the Special Collections in the Miskatonic University Library, which is a researched historical fiction reference for canonical Mythos book references regarding MU. Work was started at Chaosium on a sourcebook Arkham 1990 including a modern-day Miskatonic University, but that has not (as of 2006) yet been published. Mottos for MU have ranged from "Ex Ignorantia Ad Sapientiam; Ex Luce Ad Tenebras" (Out Of Ignorance Into Wisdom; Out Of Light Into Darkness) to "A Small Sacrifice for Knowledge", and their mascot has been stated as everything from the Badger to the Fighting Cephalopods (as in, "Go ′Pods!"). Etymology Lovecraft has declared that the word was "a jumble of Algonquin language roots." References Category:Lovecraft Country Category:Locations